Running Away To Be with Prince Charming
by homoerotica
Summary: Sora; a poor slave, Master Axel, his owner. When Master Axel has royal guests at his mansion, and Sora is serving them all, two princes find themselves attracted to the slave, and desire to sneak him into the castle, out of Axel's dungeon. R/S Z/S
1. A Royal Invitation!

To delcine Master Axel was to plead hell on yourself, to speak when not spoken to was a death sentence, saying the wrong thing at the wrong time or to offend the master was a horrible thing to think of.

Living in a dungeon in a large mansion was the last place Sora thought he'd end up, not only a year ago had he been carefree, living with his brother-in-law Roxas, but he'd spent great times with all his friends, then one day he'd just vanished from everyone's view, he was locked away in a dungeon, held captive by Master Axel, a tall, exotic redhead with strange black diamonds tattooed neatly under his eyes. Sora was clueless as to why he was the masters choice of slave, the target, the 'enemy' of sorts.

"Slave!" A voice yelled, a tall man in a black coat with dark boots stepped in, chains rattling against his jacket, his piercing emerald eyes watching the chained slave carefully, looking at his pale, dirty skin and brown spiked hair. His eyes were grey, they once were a cheerful blue, but now Sora was emotionless, he had been broken by Master Axel, turned into a robot of sorts. Sora's grey eyes looked up at the man he was forced to obey, he murmured, 'yes' in question form, and waited for an order or such to be made. "You are to clean the dining hall, prepare all the bests clothes, glasses, make sure everything sparkles, if you fail this task, you know what will become of you. Also, clean up. I have very important guests coming tonight from Castle Oblivion, don't mess this up you brat." Axel turned, clicking his fingers, the guards, a tall man named Sephiroth and the other Xemnas, unlocked the chains containing Sora, nudging the brunette out of the room.

Sora wondered the house towards the shower, he went in, he seen a pile of clothes that he was to wear, waiters clothes, very formal, very tidy. It was better than wearing the same rags he did every other day. He turned the water onto a fairly warm setting, if he used all the hot water, Axel would blow his top. He got in after chucking his clothes off, he stood under the running water, cleaning his hair with his hands and some conditioner, he washed his body off, scrubbing vigorously at every mark there was, he had to sparkle for Axel and his guests...

After his shower, Sora wrapped his hair in a towel, dried his body with another towel, then put the clothes on and finished drying and styling his hair. His hair was in a pony-tail, there was a rose tied to his wrist. He briefly sighed, heading out he grabbed the towels on his way and put them in the wash basket to clean later. He headed into the main dining room, seeing someone had already set out the cleanest, whitest cloth they had, he smiled a bit, one less job to do. He didn't bother to inquire who was responsible, he just smiled weakly and went on to polish the glasses and set them out. It was four hours till the guests arrived, he had plenty of time to set everything up and make Axel pleased with him. Awhile later, Sora was finished; it was thirty minutes till the people arrived from Castle Oblivion. He sighed and smiled faintly, not being able to totally smile due to being so emotionless. Axel came into the room, something in his hand. He handed it to Sora, "Smile, and wear these contacts." He ordered, before leaving the room again. Sora blinked a few times, he looked down. Blue contacts. He sighed and scurried off into the bathroom, carefully putting them in. When he was sure they were safely in, he headed back out into the dining hall, standing in the same position for the next twenty five minutes, then the guests arrived. Sora greeted them by bowing as they entered. There was a prince, Prince Riku, and his brother's Prince Demyx and Prince Zexion. He kept his eyes locked on the prince, until the parents came in. King Strife and Lady Lockheart.

The guests sat down and all talked, Sora stood the whole time, staring into space, not noticing the rude stares Axel gave him when no one was looking at him. Sora sighed quietly, hearing his name, he looked down at the speaker, Prince Riku. They had been talking about their life and who they were, so Riku decided to ask him about himself. Sora was about to speak when Axel butted in, "Ah, Prince Riku, our adorable little servant Sora.. He's a mute, he cannot speak." Axel lied quietly, pretending to be sad about it. Riku nodded, blinking, "Ah..." He smiled and returned to eating, "Perhaps you could tell us a bit about him, Master Axel?" Zexion asked quietly, staring at the man suspiciously. Axel smiled a bit, nodding, "Of course I can, hm.. Well, obviously his name is Sora, he working and helping others, he's fourteen years old, I found him on the streets last year, he was thrown out there by some cruel lady, his mother I guess," Axel sighed gently, frowning. "Poor kid, I took him in and I woke up the next morning, he was cleaning, making my lovely mansion so much cleaner." He lied, smiling over at Sora, who just nodded slightly, looking uncertain. Zexion secretly watched Sora stare into space, he called for Sora, the brunette popped his head down and wondered over to Zexion, a very weak smile on his face. "I'm done eating, where might the bathroom be?" Sora blinked, he wasn't allowed to speak, he stood there with an uncertain stare, looking into Zexion's one visible eye. He made a very slightly sound, which everyone heard, and looked at him, then Axel. "It was his stomach," Axel chuckled nervously, everyone believed him.

Sora soon found a way to explain to Zexion where the bathroom was, he got a pencil and some paper and neatly wrote for him to follow him. Axel was uncertain about this, anxious that Sora might blow his cover and really screw up. Sora led Zexion down the hall, the quiet boy watching Sora, examining him head to toe from behind. When the bathroom came into sight, he asked if Sora could wait for him. The brunette nodded. Zexion went in and did what he had to do, then came out and smiled at Sora, who slowly led him back to the dining hall, "Sora?" Zexion said in a quiet voice, Sora turned his head, looking at the male. He gave the boy a questioning look, raising his eyebrow. "Do you like living here?" He asked, stopping. Sora stopped and turned to face Zexion, he mouthed 'No' then turned and continued walking; only to realize Zexion wasn't moving. "Come live with me," He said, holding his hand out with a peaceful, sane smile. Sora blinked, a bit shocked.


	2. Impressive? Yeah Right!

After a long and hard night of sleeping against the wall in chains, Sora tossed and turned against the cold wall, thinking hard about Zexion's proposition. He sighed gently and frowned, looking at Sephiroth and Xemnas, who were practicing melee attacks on each other. Sora sighed at this, frowning.

Axel soon came in, clad in black shorts, shirt, arm warmers and leg warmers. Sora snorted quietly, the man looked like a stripper, or a hooker. Axel smacked Sora for laughing, he narrowed his gaze as Sora whimpered, "I'll be gone for the day, Sephiroth and Xemnas will be watching you the whole time," Axel said darkly, smacking Sora once more for looking away from Axel while he was speaking. Sora nodded with a shiver, trying not to cry in front of his master.

Axel turned, and left the dungeon, heading towards the limo outside that was waiting for him. Sora looked over at Xemnas and Sephiroth. His guards were actually nice men, they talked him with Axel was gone, they made him feel better, and sometimes let him off the chains to play games with them, yes, the late twenty-year old men still played games with a little boy like Sora.

There was a loud knock on the door at the front of the mansion, the butler let the two men that were at the door in, and led them through towards the dungeon, where Sora was then face to face with Zexion, and Cloud Strife, King! King Cloud Strife. Zexion looked at Sora, he shot a glare at the guards, "Unchain him," He said coldly. King Strife looked at the boy in chains, who looked startled.

Sephiroth glanced at the king, then at the prince beside him. They couldn't say no to royalty, even if it meant Axel was going to punish them. Xemnas got up, too. "If I may ask, why should we? What are your intentions with Sora?" He asked. Zexion shot him a look, a deathly one. King Strife patted Zexion's head, silencing him, he looked through his blue eyes at Xemnas and Sephiroth, "Two my my sons, Prince Zexion and Prince Riku, declare they dislike the way Sora is treated, and forced to be a 'mute' when he isn't, how we know this? Sora spoke to us as we came in yesterday," Sora blinked; looking up at them, he cursed himself quietly, forgetting he'd done so. Zexion approached Sora, Xemnas unhooked the locks and freed Sora, who fell against Zexion almost immediately. The brunette was startled, he stretched, whimpering. Sora said nothing, he just looked at the ground.

Zexion grabbed Sora's hand and let him silently back to King Strife. Sora looked uneasy, frightened. King Strife lightly patted the brunette's messy head of hair, a smile on his face, "Okay, with that, we will be off." Cloud said calmly, Zexion held Sora's hand, leading him out to the carriage lead by horses outside. (Yes, even in modern times the Strife's and Lockheart's still use horse-pulled carts!) The king climbed in first, then allowed room for the two boys to hop in. Sora looked at the mansion that he'd been in for a year or so, never getting fresh air. The outside world was rather frightening.

The quiet prince looked down at Sora, who looked up at him, their eyes connecting. Sora went red, he looked away. Zexion felt the corners of his lips lift slightly, he shut his eyes and turned his head away, looking up at his father. "Fath… Father," Zexion said quietly, "Do you think Riku will try and take this one away from me like the last one?" He frowned, whispering to his father so Sora couldn't hear. The king just smiled, shaking his head, "Who knows." He said casually, Sora turned and looked up at him, having not heard the rest of the conversation, he looked confused. "Eh?" He mumbled, pouting. "Never mind," They said in unison, looking away from Sora, who felt more and more out of place as the moments passed.

When the boys arrived back at the castle, Zexion escorted Sora along the path, leading him up to the castle, where he would show Sora to his new room, which he'd be sharing with Zexion and Riku, who already both shared a bed together, where as the third son, Demyx, slept in his room alone, he had a lot of problems, like listening to music as he slept, keeping the door open, having a night light, keeping the curtains open, constantly getting freaked out from nightmares, those types of things. Zexion walked into his bedroom, holding Sora's hand.

The silvernette on the bed looked up, seeing Sora, he instantly got up, "Oh_!_ I didn't think you would be here so soon, I would've.. Cleaned up a bit…" Riku said a bit nervously, gazing at Sora. He stepped forward and pushed his hand out to shake Sora's. As Sora reached forward to shake the prince's hand lightly, Zexion butted in and took Sora's hand, pulling it away. Riku glanced at Zexion, shaking his head. Zexion was the second youngest; Riku was the oldest by two years, to Zexion anyway. Riku shook his head, taking Sora's hand he kissed it, receiving a glare from Zexion, "We're not French or whatever, we don't kiss our guests on the hand," He scowled at Riku, who got a playful smirk on his lips. "Ah, your right Zexion, I'm sorry, how could I forget my manners on our lovely guest?" He said quietly, pulling Sora close so their chests touched. He went to push their lips together, but Sora pushed away in fright, covering his face.

Zexion and Riku looked at him; Zexion slapped Riku across the head for making Sora frightened. Zexion stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sora, hugging him lightly. Sora started to calm down, however he still felt uneasy, but safer with Zexion.

Riku rolled his eyes and went back to sitting down, reading a book. Zexion looked over at him, he smiled, "Sora, wait outside, I'd like to talk to Riku for a moment," Sora just nodded and wondered out, waiting outside the door.

The shadow prince walked over to Riku, reaching forward he smacked his face, "Jerk. Stop taking what isn't yours. Sora is a person, treat him with some damn respect. You know what that guy did to him, forcing him to be a slave. You of all people should know, you're the one who dated Sora's _brother_," This, this pissed Riku off. The silver haired male sat up and curled his fingers around Zexion's neck, strangling him for a moment, before just holding him there, "I know what happened, I know more about Sora than you do, so… _Let the games begin_." Zexion raised his right eyebrow, the thin line of hair cocking in confusion. "Games? Riku… I'm not turning this into a game, I'm going to treat Sora with respect, unlike you," He said quickly, Riku smirked as the smaller boy finished speaking. He whispered into Zexion's ear, "But Sora is so so so cute, don't you want him, Axel-fucker?" Zexion twitched, pulling away, he growled. Yes, he and Axel knew each other a bit to well, they'd meet in High School, a private school for the rich and royal, Axel had taken Zexion back to his house, they'd gotten drunk.. That was awhile ago, Zexion was a lot more mature now.

After a fair bit of growling between the two princes, Sora came back in, feeling lonely. Instantly the two snapped out of their anger and stood straight, trying to look presentable. Sora glanced at them with a weak smile, "I'm hungry…" He mumbled, gazing up at them. Both of the princes stepped forward, announcing that they would prepare something for Sora, soon, they both left the room in a rush.

Sora turned, hurt in his eyes. He sighed and looked down at his feet, wondering over to the bed he lay down on it, head against the pillow. He shut his eyes, he didn't know why he was here, why the princes were fighting to impress him, nor why the bed felt lumpy… Very lumpy. Sora sat up and lifted the mattress, yelping when he realized the third prince, Demyx, was laying there. Demyx jumped up, smiling at Sora, "Yay! They brung you here!" He said cheerfully, lifting Sora he swung the boy around gladly, Sora clung to him in fright, now feeling dizzy. "W- Wh.. What were you doing under the mattresses?" Sora asked, looking concerned. "Listening to Riku and Zexion fight over you, before hand I was sleeping there, it's comfortable!" He grinned, "They're so silly sometimes," He smiled, "Let's hide from them," He giggled, taking Sora's hand he pulled the brunette from the bedroom, leading him down the white hallway, pulling him into his room, his bed sheets were a royal blue, the wallpaper blue, the ground was a creamy white, his bed had blue sheets, all the wood was white. He had a white and blue room, it looked rather nice.

Sora smiled, he was rather happy to have some fun, instead of being pestered and annoyed by two boys he hardly knew. He tugged on Demyx's sleeve, "Nn, under the bed or in the closet?" He smiled obliviously. Demyx smirked, "Closet~" He knew if Zexion and Riku, or either one of them, found he and Sora in the closet together, that they would most likely get angry and start to have the urge to beat Demyx to a pulp, but have to resist it so they didn't upset Sora. Sora climbed into the closet, pulling Demyx in with him, they shut it and giggled gently, looking at each other with playful smiles. It had been a long time since Sora smiled, but he felt… Cheerful, around Demyx, like they were meant to be best friends, or were best friends. He smiled at Demyx a bit more, he stopped giggling, hearing footsteps. He put his finger over the blonds mouth.

"Dem! Where the heck is Sora?" Zexion yelled, knowing he'd heard Demyx go into his bedroom. Riku followed Zexion in, yelling something rather similar. The boys swung the closet open, Sora wasn't there, he was, but hidden under a pile of Demyx's clothes, which looked rather normal, Demyx usually had a mess closet. Zexion blinked, looking at Demyx, lowering his gaze, "Why are you in your closet?" He asked calmly, "I was trying to find… My socks!" He smiled, Zexion face-palmed himself, shaking his head at his brother. "Idiot, your socks are in your draw." He sighed, and Demyx laughed fakely, shaking his head, "Why! Of course, my mistake!" He said in a loud voice, smirking at Zexion and Riku, skipping happily over to his draw, pulling out some socks, he smiled, "Yes, these are the twins I was looking for, thank you brothers~!" He cheered, skipping out of the room, Zexion following, Riku looking around still. "Where are you going!? Where is Sora..?!" Zexion shouted in annoyed voice, glaring over at Demyx, who happily spun down the hall, singing loudly.

Riku heard shuffling and moving, he opened the closet again and loomed over the pile of clothing, where Sora's head was now poking out. He lifted Sora out with a charming smile, "Hm, I don't really recommend staying under Demyx's clothes to long unless you plan on spending hours on end taking a shower," He joked, Sora didn't laugh, he just stared up at the cyan eyed boy, "Ah, that's not nice…" Sora mumbled. He didn't like people who joked about others in that way. He slid past Riku with a frown, head hung. Riku watched him, biting his lip lightly, he sighed, frowned, and shook his head.

Impressing Sora wasn't going to well with him or Zexion, only _Demyx_ seemed to be catching Sora's attention…


End file.
